Le chant du Métamorph
by Noxae
Summary: Univers de Duel au Sommet - Claire et son fidèle Pokémon ont une mission, et ils comptent bien l'accomplir.


_Cette fic se situe dans l'univers de Duel au Sommet, ma fic Nuzlocke Challenge, et concerne l'un des personnages secondaires. Ne la lisez pas si vous n'avez pas lu Duel au Sommet, car ça spoile. Niveau chronologie, ça se passe plusieurs années après la fin de Duel au Sommet.  
_

* * *

La pince coupante mordit le métal du grillage.

Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite, et la jeune femme se glissa par l'ouverture pratiquée à la va-vite. Une mèche de cheveux blonds s'accrocha un instant aux mailles acérées, que sa propriétaire récupéra en tirant dessus prestement. Pas de temps à perdre. Malgré la nuit qui la camouflait, malgré les vêtements dans les tons gris qu'elle portait, elle se trouvait à découvert et pouvait se faire repérer à tout moment.

Se courbant en deux pour offrir une cible moins évidente, elle courut jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche. Vite. Ses pieds frappèrent le sol meuble presque sans aucun bruit tandis que son appareil photo brinquebalait contre sa poitrine. L'air de la nuit, clair et froid, lui mordait le visage, et elle se retenait de respirer de peur que le nuage de son haleine n'alerte un quelconque observateur.

Quelques foulées encore, puis un dernier effort.

Elle se plaqua enfin contre la surface rugueuse du mur de béton, le cœur battant la chamade. Sa course lui avait occasionné une belle poussée d'adrénaline, mais elle était presque certaine que l'hormone qui courait dans ses veines n'allait pas lui servir : personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçue.

\- Vas-y Al, souffla-t-elle. Protocole de déguisement n°6.

Le Métamorph enroulé autour de son poignet se glissa davantage contre sa peau, s'étirant pour recouvrir d'abord sa main droite, puis le bras tout entier, et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement enveloppé le corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière retint son souffle. Avoir le Métamorph ainsi étiré sur sa peau s'accompagnait toujours d'une étrange sensation de froideur et d'humidité, un peu comme si elle avait été plongée dans un liquide visqueux qui lui permettait tout de même de respirer. Pas désagréable, mais ça n'avait rien de naturel, et il lui avait fallu du temps avant de s'y habituer.

Elle s'obligea à demeurer immobile tandis que Al modelait son apparence pour ressembler à celle qu'elle venait de lui indiquer.

_Pourvu que ça marche... _pria-t-elle en silence.

Elle avait passé deux soirées à prendre des photos des gardes de sécurité du site, et une semaine à apprendre à Al à imiter leur apparence - l'uniforme, surtout, car il fallait qu'il soit parfait dans les moindres détails. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se servait des talents de métamorphe d'Al pour prendre l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait de cette manière, en territoire dangereux. Si elle se faisait choper en train de fureter sur ce site hautement sensible, elle risquait de se retrouver en très mauvaise posture. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant alors qu'elle se prit à imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire aux fouineurs qui s'introduisaient illégalement sur leur propriété privée. Elle brida bien vite son imagination face à la déferlante d'images qui l'assaillirent.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ces messieurs de la Sylphe SARL refusaient catégoriquement de laisser le public avoir accès à leurs installations, il fallait bien recourir à ce genre de stratagèmes pour obtenir les photos qu'elle voulait. Car elle avait bien l'intention d'exposer tous les travers et les méfaits de la Sylphe SARL qui avaient lieu ici. Et si elle pouvait devenir célèbre dans la foulée, ça ne serait pas mal non plus. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres : Claire Mallard, jeune journaliste intrépide, découvre toute l'horrible vérité sur l'industrie des pierres d'évolution !

_Claire Mallard et son fidèle Pokémon, Morphale_, rectifia-t-elle mentalement.

Une seconde plus tard, la pulsation d'Al contre sa peau lui indiqua qu'il avait terminé. La jeune fille se risqua à alors à passer des ténèbres à la lumière, ou plutôt des ténèbres très sombres aux ténèbres moins sombres, car elle avait pris soin de choisir une heure tardive pour son excursion, afin de donner le maximum de chances à son déguisement des fois qu'on vienne la reluquer de trop près. Lors de ses entraînements, elle avait déterminé qu'il demeurait crédible jusqu'à trois mètres - peut-être deux si elle avait affaire à un myope. Al avait tout de même fait des progrès, surtout pour le visage : au début, personne n'aurait pu s'y laisser prendre, pas même le pire Taupiqueur au monde.

Le cœur battant à ses tempes mais décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle était venu chercher, Claire se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers la montagne et le boyau étroit qui s'y engouffrait, passant les quelques bâtiments d'acier et de béton sans s'arrêter. Elle tenait de source sûre que c'était là que les pierres étaient stockées, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Non, elle, elle était venue pour les Pokémons. Elle continua donc jusqu'à atteindre le flanc de la montagne proprement dite, là où commençait le corridor taillé dans la roche qui menait vers l'intérieur de la mine. Elle allait y pénétrer lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

\- Hé !

Elle se figea.

_Du calme_, s'exhorta-t-elle. _Mon déguisement va marcher._

Se tournant vers l'homme qui l'avait hélée, elle le toisa du regard. Le site n'était que très peu éclairé, les rares projecteurs concentrés autours des bâtiments, et ils se trouvaient donc dans une zone d'ombre, ce qui ne permit pas à Claire de distinguer grand-chose du visage de son interlocuteur. Lui en revanche lui braqua sa lampe de poche en pleine figure, et le sang dans les veines de Claire ne fit qu'un tour : elle n'avait pas du tout travaillé ce scénario avec Al.

Heureusement, la prestation du Métamorph dut être suffisante, car l'homme se contenta d'un grognement, avant de demander :

\- T'as à faire dans les tunnels ?

\- Vérification de routine, répondit Claire en s'efforçant de conserver une voix assurée.

\- Fais gaffe si tu vas dans le secteur 3B, y a eu un éboulement ce matin et ils ont pas encore fini de déblayer tous les corps.

L'image mentale qui s'imposa à Claire en entendant cette phrase la fit grimacer, un geste qui passa inaperçu grâce à Al.

\- Entendu, répliqua-t-il.

L'autre ne s'attarda pas, reprenant sa ronde, et Claire s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans l'étroit couloir de roche avant qu'on ne l'intercepte à nouveau, ou pire, qu'on ne la démasque. A l'intérieur, il faisait encore plus sombre, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter de lampe-torche. Seules quelques maigres ampoules dispensaient leur lumière le long des parois, espacées peut-être de dix à quinze mètres. Claire s'avança prudemment, tendant l'oreille afin de se repérer aux sons. Une odeur de nature très certainement chimique lui piqua les narines après quelques pas, âcre, désagréable, et qui allait sûrement imprégner tous ses habits. Alors qu'elle s'avançait encore, le bruit qu'elle cherchait lui parvint, une sorte de grondement sourd qui semblait provenir des profondeurs de la montagne. En contrepoint s'y ajoutait une multitude de sons secs répétés, plus aigus, tel les coups d'un triangle émis en réponse aux graves battements de tambours.

Al frémit tout contre la peau de Claire, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il avait raison, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle traîne. S'infiltrer, prendre ses photos, ressortir en douce : le tout ne devait pas excéder la demi-heure - c'était plus sûr, pour elle et pour Al. Elle reprit sa marche d'un pas vif, s'enfonçant dans les boyaux de la montagne.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes encore pour parvenir à la carrière principale. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux faillit lui arracher un cri, qu'elle contint de justesse. Le sol plongeait, s'ouvrant sur un immense trou d'un diamètre colossal, dont les parois s'abaissaient par à-coups, avec des terrasses étagées qui permettaient aux Pokémon de circuler, montant dans un sens ou descendant dans l'autre. Et des Pokémon, il y en avait. Principalement des Machoc, mais Claire distingua aussi quelques Onix. Les gigantesques serpents de roche s'occupaient d'engloutir la pierre, dégageant la voie pour les Machoc qui frappaient les parois de leurs pioches, inlassablement. L'ensemble ressemblait à une fourmilière aux proportions gigantesques, toujours en mouvement, animée de bruits saccadés et de cette odeur chimique, les deux se combinant pour lui saturer les sens.

Claire sentit la rage monter en elle lorsqu'elle constata ce qu'elle avait craint, et ce que lui avaient fait comprendre à demi-mot les quelques personnes qui avaient accepté de lui parler du site d'extraction des pierres : les Pokémon étaient en piteux état. Le terme "maltraitance" paraissait même trop faible. Presque tous les Machoc présentaient plusieurs plaies sur leur peau grise, parfois infectées d'après ce que Claire voyait, et leurs gestes lents et maladroits suggéraient qu'ils trimaient à longueur de journée, avec probablement seulement quelques heures dans leur Pokéball pour récupérer. Quand aux Onix, le teint de leur pierre semblait terne même sous cette lumière faible, les arêtes de leurs rochers étaient émoussées, comme prématurément vieillies, et ils mâchonnaient sans hâte les morceaux qu'ils arrachaient à la montagne, les recrachant même de temps en temps.

Alors que Claire contemplait la scène, un petit wagonnet arriva soudain à sa hauteur, émergeant des profondeurs de la carrière, poussé par un Machoc. Le wagonnet en question regorgeait de pierres qui chatoyaient intérieurement, comme de gros bonbons aux formes irrégulières renfermant une cœur brillant en leur sein. Les quatre couleurs se mêlaient presque uniformément, avec cependant une légère dominance du rouge. Dans un premier temps, Claire n'eut d'yeux que pour les pierres : elle n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça, directement après avoir été extraites du sol, bien différentes de celles qui se trouvaient exposés dans les vitrines du grand centre commercial de Céladopole. Là où ces dernières étaient lisses et polies, celles-ci arboraient mille et une aspérités, là où celles du commerce avaient toute la même grosseur, celles-ci présentaient une gamme variée, allant de la taille d'une pomme à celle d'un ballon de foot, et enfin là où l'éclat des autres était dompté, maîtrisé, celles-ci flamboyaient sauvagement, étincelant à intervalles aléatoires, jetant des éclairs lumineux aux alentours.

Puis la jeune fille releva le regard et en oublia complètement les pierres d'évolution face à la vision du Machoc qui poussait le wagon. Décharné, la peau à vif, les yeux ternes, le Pokémon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses mains saignaient alors même qu'elles agrippaient le wagonnet ; il s'était arrêté et la contemplait elle avec une expression terrorisée, comme si elle s'apprêtait à tout instant à le martyriser. Elle sentit Al se resserrer brièvement, et elle sut que lui aussi éprouvait de la colère.

\- Juste la tête, Al, murmura-t-elle.

L'air vicié de la caverne lui toucha le front puis les joues alors que le Métamorph se retirait. Claire se passa une main sur le visage, puis sourit au Machoc, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se saisit de son appareil photo et le tapota.

\- Je suis venue pour que tout le monde sache dans quelles conditions infâmes ils vous exploitent. Tu permets ? ajouta-t-elle en levant l'appareil.

Le Machoc resta silencieux. Sachant que le temps pressait, Claire prit les clichés qu'elle voulait, mitraillant le Pokémon sous tous les angles afin d'obtenir le meilleur rendu. La lueur écarlate des pierres Feu éclaboussa le visage du Machoc à plusieurs reprises, comme une tâche de sang fantôme, et Claire songea que c'était plutôt approprié. Ceux qui achetaient les pierres d'évolution n'avaient aucune idée des méthodes cauchemardesques utilisées pour les obtenir. Ou bien peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas savoir. La jeune fille avait bien l'intention de faire voler tout ça en éclats.

Elle prit une dernière photo du Machoc tandis qu'il repartait, poussant son wagonnet vers la sortie, puis quelques autres de la carrière en soi, zoomant sur les Pokémon qui trimaient en contrebas. Enfin, elle laissa retomber son appareil.

\- Camouflage, Al, exigea-t-elle.

Le Métamorph enveloppa à nouveau sa tête. Il filtrait même l'atmosphère, constata-t-elle alors que l'âcreté de l'air qu'elle respirait diminua sensiblement. Vraiment, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être amie avec un tel Pokémon. Une pensée furtive pour Crabouille et Néréa traversa son esprit. Cela faisait deux ans que ses Pokémon l'avaient quittée, mais ils conserveraient toujours une place dans son cœur.

_Tout ça à cause de stupides vitamines... _songea-t-elle amèrement comme tant de fois auparavant.

Elle avait voulu rendre ses Pokémon plus forts, et ils en étaient morts. C'était ce qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur la Sylphe SARL. L'entreprise qui se targuait de mettre au premier plan la santé et le bien-être des Pokémon n'était en réalité qu'un monstre assoiffé d'argent, prêt à utiliser les pires tactiques pour faire du profit. Et ils allaient payer. Elle en avait fait la promesse.

Bien. Elle avait ce pour quoi elle était venue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à repartir, ni vue ni connue. Elle rebroussa chemin, s'imaginant déjà en train d'envoyer ses photos au _Céladopole Matin_, songeant au fracas qu'elles allaient produire. Un véritable pavé dans la mare.

Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle réagit de façon instinctive lorsque le faisceau d'une lampe de poche se posa sur elle, levant les mains devant elle afin de repousser un éventuel agresseur.

\- Mégane ? C'est toi ?

Elle ne savait pas qui était Mégane ni si son déguisement lui ressemblait. Elle avait pourtant appris à Al à mélanger plusieurs visages pour en donner un qui paraissait tout à fait ordinaire, le visage d'une femme qui ne laissait pas de traces particulières dans la mémoire. A croire que ce n'était pas la bonne tactique.

L'homme qui avait posé la question s'avança, et elle vit avec horreur les mètres entre eux deux se réduire. Elle recula précipitamment, portant une main à son nez, camouflant ainsi toute la partie inférieure de son visage.

\- Oh, tu m'as fait peur, déclara-t-elle ensuite, donnant délibérément à sa voix un ton enroué. Je crois que j'ai respiré un truc pas net, je ne me sens pas bien, il faut absolument que je sorte.

La vieille technique du "Je vais vomir, laissez-moi passer". Claire y avait déjà eu recours à de nombreuses reprises et elle n'avait jamais failli. Cette fois-là fut l'exception à la règle, car l'homme ne s'écarta pas du tout. Au contraire, il fit quelques pas de plus vers elle et sa main s'approcha dangereusement de la Pokéball à sa ceinture.

Claire demeura immobile, paralysée. Plus que quatre mètres entre eux à présent. Trois. Deux. Aucune chance qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de la supercherie. La jeune fille se tendit, prête à le bousculer et à courir.

\- Z'êtes pas Mégane, fit l'homme.

Ses doigts triturèrent la Pokéball à sa ceinture, sans pour autant s'en saisir. Claire retint son souffle. L'expression du visage de l'homme n'était pas agressive, simplement un peu perplexe peut-être. L'uniforme noir et rouge qu'il portait semblait un rien trop large pour lui et des cheveux blanchissants dépassaient de sous sa casquette - le tout lui donnait un air que Claire aurait qualifié de "débonnaire" dans une autre situation.

\- Z'êtes une journaliste ?

_... zut._

Claire soupira mentalement. Al eut une vibration qui résonna comme une question : "On court ?" Elle leva une main pour se gratter la joue droite : "Non." Le garde n'était pas hostile et elle pouvait peut-être encore s'en sortir par la voix de la diplomatie.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement à la question posée, donnant l'ordre à Al de se rétracter.

Le Métamorph amorça le processus de retrait jusqu'à retrouver sa place en bracelet au poignet de la jeune fille. L'autre ne sembla ni impressionné ni surpris de voir pareille chose se produire, il se contenta simplement de dévisager longuement Claire. Les secondes s'écoulèrent en silence.

Puis :

\- Faut que vous voyez la fosse.

\- La fosse ?

Pour toute réponse, le bonhomme lui fit signe de le suivre et repartit vers l'intérieur de la caverne. Claire n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle sentit Al se resserrer autour de son poignet, désapprouvant clairement. Il ne comprenait pas. Pour obtenir un scoop, il fallait prendre des risques, et l'intuition de Claire lui soufflait qu'il y avait un énorme scoop à la clef.

Son guide la conduisit à travers les couloirs. Ils passèrent par la carrière avant de prendre un tunnel adjacent et de continuer sur cent ou deux cent mètres, puis d'emprunter un autre tunnel avant de déboucher enfin dans une grande salle creusée dans la roche. La puanteur de la mort était ici suffocante, pesante à tel point qu'elle en devenait presque liquide, coulant sur la peau et les vêtements de Claire, s'insinuant dans chacun de ses pores. Al poussa un gémissement et fila se cacher dans la manche de la veste de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se pinça le nez, respirant par la bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"La fosse", avait dit le mec. C'était une excellente description. Quelqu'un avait creusé une immense fosse à même la roche et avait apparemment décidé de la remplir de Pokémon. Morts. Des cadavres de Machoc s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, formant une véritable pile. La plupart étaient déjà à un stade avancé de décomposition, et leurs corps présentaient tous les mêmes plaies à vif et la même teinte de peau terne que Claire avait déjà vu chez les autres.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est leur grand secret : les pierres à l'état brut émettent des radiations mortelles pour les Pokémon.

_Oh non._

\- Mon Métamorph... commença Claire en esquissant un mouvement de retrait.

Mais c'était trop tard, Al avait déjà été exposé aux pierres, il avait déjà été...

\- Il a rien à craindre, affirma l'homme, coupant net la panique naissante de la jeune fille. Enfin tant que vous vous attardez pas trop longtemps. Le danger vient d'une exposition constante et répétée.

Claire soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de perdre son Morphale.

\- A l'état brut, vous dites ? reprit-elle.

\- Faut qu'elles subissent un traitement pour pouvoir être vendues, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont si chères, lui expliqua le garde. Alors y a des pertes chez les Pokémon, environ dix pour cent qu'on doit remplacer tous les mois. Mais personne veut s'embêter avec les cadavres, alors ce qu'ils font, c'est qu'ils creusent une fosse régulièrement, qu'ils ordonnent aux Pokémon encore vivants d'y apporter ceux qui claquent, et ils la bouchent au béton une fois remplie.

Claire se félicita d'avoir mangé léger ce soir, car sinon elle aurait probablement vomi. Crocheté autour de son avant-bras, Al tremblait. Peur ou rage ? Ou bien les deux ? Elle le caressa doucement, cherchant à l'apaiser.

\- Et les Onix ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Ils sont mangés par leurs congénères. La pierre qui retourne à la pierre, répondit l'homme.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard dur et la mine déterminée.

\- Faut que vous montriez au public ce qui se passe ici.

Claire hocha la tête, avant de prendre autant de photos qu'elle put supporter. Elle fut ensuite obligée de prendre appui sur l'un des murs de roche pour ne pas tomber, la situation la saturait trop et elle ne se sentait plus capable d'y faire face. Elle savait forcément qu'en venant fouiner ici elle découvrirait des choses pas jolies-jolies, mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce degré d'horreur.

\- Vaudrait mieux refaire votre petit tour de passe-passe, déclara le garde. Et puis je vous raccompagne, comme ça vous pourrez sortir tranquillement.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, préférant ne pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que son repas n'en sorte. Al s'était déjà mis au boulot, la changeant de nouveau en sosie plus ou moins abouti d'une certaine Mégane. Son guide improvisé lui ouvrit ensuite le chemin et ils remontèrent les galeries souterraines jusqu'à déboucher à l'air libre. Elle n'avait sans doute passé qu'une vingtaine de minutes à l'intérieur, mais cela lui avait paru durer des heures.

\- Je peux me débrouiller pour la suite, indiqua Claire à l'homme, qui semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Je vais repartir par où je suis entrée.

\- Vous faites pas prendre, hein, lui chuchota-t-il.

Sans répondre, elle le laissa là et refit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller en sens inverse, le cœur battant bien plus fort que de raison. Personne ne lui barra la route et quelques minutes plus tard elle repassait par le trou pratiqué dans la clôture avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

L'eau brûlante lui décapait la peau.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était sous la douche. Elle s'était déjà lavé le corps quatre fois, et les cheveux trois. Il fallait bien ça pour éliminer toute la sueur et la crasse qu'elle avait récoltées de cette expédition dans les entrailles de la terre. Mais il y avait des choses que l'eau ne parviendrait jamais à effacer.

Le bruit infernal de ces centaines d'esclaves trimant dans la douleur.

Le regard misérable du Machoc qui poussait le wagonnet rempli de pierres.

L'odeur atroce du tas de cadavres dans la fosse.

Ces éléments terribles demeureraient toujours avec elle. Elle avait par ailleurs mis tous ses vêtements à la poubelle, car elle était certaine qu'ils garderaient à jamais leur puanteur, peu importe le nombre de lessives qu'elle ferait.

Elle coupa finalement l'eau, s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir en sortant, et alluma son PC tandis qu'elle se préparait une tisane. Quelque chose de doux et de sucré. Sur le canapé, Al somnolait déjà, son corps visqueux glorp-glorpant parfois. Sa tasse fétiche en main, Claire s'assit lentement à ses côtés pour ne pas le réveiller, et se rendit sur le site web du _Céladopole Matin_. Trouver le mail du rédacteur en chef fut un jeu d'enfant. Sélectionner les images à envoyer, beaucoup moins.

Finalement, après avoir réfléchi et changé d'avis au moins sept fois d'affilée, elle les envoya toutes.

_Voilà. Au moins, c'est fait._

\- Morph ? gloussa une petite voix.

\- Oui Al, je viens de les envoyer, répondit-elle.

\- Morph morph morph !

Il s'était dandiné tout en prononçant ces mots, un comportement qui aurait pu paraître drôle, voire ridicule, mais qui était en réalité l'expression d'une satisfaction victorieuse - et donc hautement sérieux.

\- J'espère que ça changera vraiment quelque chose, soupira Claire en refermant l'écran de son PC portable.

Al vint se blottir tout contre elle, son corps de gelée violette collant à la peau de la jeune fille. Cela avait cessé de la déranger depuis longtemps. Elle prit une longue gorgée de sa tisane, savourant le goût du miel qu'elle avait rajouté.

\- Morph ? glouglouta Al.

Elle lui versa un peu de tisane sur lui en prenant garde à ne pas éclabousser le canapé. Le Métamorph absorba aussitôt le liquide, qui forma une bulle ambrée dans son corps violet. Elle allait ensuite se dissoudre lentement alors que Al la digérait. Satisfaite, Claire prit une deuxième gorgée de tisane.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de la fois où Crabouille et Néréa ont affronté un Dracaufeu à eux deux ? demanda-t-elle en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

\- Morph.

\- Tu veux entendre cette histoire ?

\- Morph-morph !

\- Bon alors écoute bien... Tout a commencé par une belle journée d'été alors que je me baignais avec eux. Et puis un couple de dresseurs est arrivé et l'un des deux m'a défié avec son Dracaufeu...

Humaine comme Pokémon s'endormirent bien avant que l'histoire ne touche à sa fin.

* * *

Ce fut une voix qui réveilla Claire. Une voix qui ne cessait de répéter quelque chose, mais les oreilles de la jeune fille semblaient remplies de coton et elle n'entendait rien distinctement.

\- ...donne-là... ou... allez... les deux...

La jeune fille mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était assise. Sur une chaise, pas dans son canapé - et une chaise très peu confortable. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. L'arrière de sa tête pulsait et lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas s'être cognée...

La voix revint, persévérante :

\- ...abandonne-là... avertissement...

Claire voulut bouger les mains, mais des liens les retenaient dans son dos. Hein ? Cela devenait de plus en plus ridicule... Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter, _essaya_, en fait, et découvrit que Al la recouvrait toute entière. A quoi jouait le Métamorph ? Elle lui avait pourtant clairement signifié qu'il ne devait jamais s'étendre complètement sans son consentement.

Un claquement de doigt, sec, impératif.

Et puis un crépitement électrique, et une décharge frappa Claire, la faisant se redresser brusquement en hurlant de douleur. Al se contracta tout contre sa peau, un vif resserrage qui lui donna l'impression qu'une main gigantesque la pressait comme un citron. Puis le Métamorph frémit, et elle l'entendit qui s'exprimait :

\- Morph morph morph !

\- Je me répète une dernière fois : abandonne ta dresseuse ou bien je serai forcé de recourir à des méthodes encore plus violentes, fit la voix en retour.

Claire était complètement réveillée à présent, et la situation n'avait plus rien de ridicule. Non, elle était directement passée à terrifiante. La jeune fille cligna des yeux alors que Al se rétractait. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, une salle dépourvue de fenêtre et au sol en béton, éclairée par une vive lumière. Le propriétaire de la voix - un grand homme habillé en noir - lui faisait face, et lorsque ses yeux d'un gris anthracite se focalisèrent sur elle, Claire frissonna.

\- Réveillée ? constata-t-il. Parfait.

La jeune fille nota la présence de deux autres hommes en tournant la tête, restés en retrait derrière elle. Il y avait également un Raichu aux joues gonflées d'électricité.

\- Occupe-toi du Métamorph, lui ordonna l'homme qui devait être son dresseur.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! s'écria aussitôt Claire.

Al s'était complètement rétracté et attendait au pied de la chaise. Il émit un "Morph" inquiet en entendant la voix de la jeune fille.

\- Al, Morphing ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Le Métamorph s'étira soudain, son corps prenant d'autres proportions, mais un éclair le frappa avant qu'il n'ait pu aller jusqu'au bout. La foudre fit un tour complet sur elle-même, créant un cercle autour de Al qui fut visible durant quelques instants, puis s'évanouit. Mais ses effets, eux, demeurèrent : le Métamorph était paralysé. S'approchant d'une démarche victorieuse, le Raichu le prit par un bout avant de le traîner sur le sol. Il ramena sa proie vers son dresseur, puis posa un pied sur le corps frémissant du Métamorph, ramenant sa queue qui grésillait d'électricité devant lui afin de bloquer complètement le pauvre Al.

Tout ça sous les yeux horrifiés de Claire.

\- Si tu ne coopères pas, ton Pokémon mourra, indiqua froidement l'homme aux yeux gris.

Paralysée par la peur, la jeune fille ne put que hocher la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit-elle dans un murmure résigné. Les photos ? Elles...

\- Nous avons déjà les photos, la coupa l'homme. Mes employeurs ont les moyens de savoir ce qui arrive dans les boîtes mail des employés du _Céladopole Matin_.

_J'aurais dû me douter que la Sylphe SARL avait des yeux partout, _songea amèrement Claire. _Après tout ils sont sans scrupule..._

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser et tu vas y répondre bien sagement, continua l'homme.

Il s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit en face de Claire. Chassant une poussière imaginaire de sa veste noire, il se pencha ensuite sur la jeune fille, réduisant l'espace entre eux de façon intimidante. Ses mains étaient gantées de noir elles aussi.

_Des mains de tueur_, songea Claire avec effroi.

\- As-tu fait des copies des photos ? Les as-tu envoyés à d'autres personnes ? interrogea-t-il.

Claire secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas... pas eu le temps, balbutia-t-elle alors que la peur lui rongeait les entrailles.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Elle craignait de déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Comment es-tu entrée sur le site ?

\- Mon Métamorph, il m'a aidée à me déguiser.

Elle ne songeait même pas à mentir, trop inquiète pour Al et ce que le Raichu risquait de lui faire.

\- Avais-tu des complices à l'intérieur ?

Claire eut un infime instant d'hésitation. Elle, elle était sans doute déjà condamnée, mais elle répugnait à trahir le garde alors qu'il l'avait aidée. L'homme étudiait son visage avec une concentration de rapace et la réaction de la jeune fille ne lui échappa pas. Lorsqu'elle répondit par la négative, il déclara simplement :

\- Raichu.

Le cri de Al retentit dans toute la salle tandis que le Pokémon électrique lui envoyait une décharge.

\- Non ! s'égosilla Claire, ne supportant pas de voir son ami souffrir.

\- Avais-tu des complices à l'intérieur ? répéta l'homme, inflexible.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Serra les dents. Et lâcha le morceau :

\- Pas à l'avance. Mais l'un des gardes que j'ai rencontré m'a aidé, il m'a montré la fosse...

\- Qui ?

\- Il... j'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas donné son nom.

Une main gantée lui saisit le menton pour lui relever la tête. Les yeux clairs de son tortionnaire scrutèrent les siens.

\- Tu dis la vérité, constata-t-il. C'est bien, tu as compris qu'il fallait être raisonnable.

Il la relâcha.

\- Décris-moi cet homme, exigea-t-il ensuite.

Elle obtempéra, racontant tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Ce n'était pas grand chose et elle n'avait jamais été très physionomiste, alors à part parler des cheveux et des yeux du garde, de sa taille et de sa voix, elle donna peu de détails. Elle espérait que ça ne suffirait pas pour l'identifier.

\- Bien, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir, conclut l'homme lorsqu'elle se tut.

Il se leva, et le regard de Claire se porta automatiquement sur Al. Le Métamorph était toujours immobilisé par le Raichu, son corps de gelée tremblotant légèrement. Elle lui adressa un sourire, s'efforçant d'être brave.

\- Tout va bien aller, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Morph morph, émit le Métamorph d'une toute petite voix.

L'homme aux yeux gris revint vers la jeune fille, et celle-ci sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à cause de l'objet qu'il avait à la main. Une seringue. L'homme donna un coup d'index contre le tube qui abritait un liquide jaune, puis appuya sur le piston, faisant perler une goutte au bout de l'aiguille.

\- Du venin de Dardargnan, commenta-t-il. Foudroyant, et qui ne laisse pas la moindre trace dans l'organisme. Très utile pour faire croire à une mort naturelle.

\- Non... souffla Claire. Non, s'il vous plaît, non...

Durant un très bref instant, l'homme sembla presque éprouver du regret, avant de déclarer :

\- Tenez-la.

Les deux hommes restés en retrait saisirent soudain Claire par les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle rua, se cambra, balança sa tête de droite à gauche, mais ils eurent tôt fait de l'immobiliser complètement. Incapable de se défendre, la jeune fille ne put que regarder la seringue approcher de son cou. Elle sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau et voulut crier. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En revanche, un autre son s'éleva dans la salle, un "Morph Morph Morph" régulier et presque mélodieux.

_Comme une berceuse,_ songea Claire tandis que le venin brûlant se répandait dans ses veines.

Elle ne sentait plus ses bras, ni ses jambes, et la perception qu'elle avait du monde se rétrécissait de seconde en seconde. Deux yeux gris. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent. Mais elle entendait toujours Al et son cantique funèbre, Al et sa petite voix qui déclamait ses "Morph". Et même lorsque sa vision passa au rouge, puis au noir et qu'elle ne vit plus rien du tout, ses oreilles continuèrent à capter la voix de son Morphale...

Même dans les situations les plus pires, il était toujours présent pour la réconforter... Dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait après avoir perdu Crabouille et Néréa et qu'il l'avait consolée, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Toujours.

_Merci pour tout, Al._

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne glisse dans un sommeil sans fin, bercée par le chant du Métamorph.


End file.
